visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya (solo project)
Kaya's solo project officially began with his first oneman concert on June 23th, 2006. Biography After the disbandment of Schwarz Stein in March 2004, Kaya took a two-year break from the music scene until 2006, when he came back with the session unit another cell. Shortly after that he launched his solo career with a sold-out oneman at Takadanobaba AREA on June 23th, where ex-Moi dix Mois members Tohru and Kazuno performed as special guests. Kaya's solo songs are usually composed by KALM (ex-VELVET EDEN) and arranged by his sound producer Kei Suzuki. However, his works saw the contributions of several other music composers and occasionally support musicians. Hora also contributed with some tracks, especially on the debut album Glitter. On stage Kaya sings alone with no support members, though he is often joined by dancers and sometimes by drag queens, friends or guest musicians. In 2007 he often collaborated with Sherow Artist Society and its artist, being one of the artists of the tanbi kakumei 耽美革命 (aesthetic revolution) promoted by Versailles. For this reason he formed the Node of Scherzo unit with KAMIJO and Juka and sang few times with HIZAKI grace project as a guest. He also shared the stage with Versailles and Juka's solo project in a national tour and at some other live events. In spring 2008 Kaya signed his first major contract with next music inc. (division of Universal Music Japan) and opened his official fanclub Addict through Yahoo! Japan. His major debut was marked by the release of ショコラ on April 23rd and the oneman concert サロン・ド・ショコラ (Salon du Chocolat) on April 29th, recorded for a DVD release due in August 2008. Kaya also hosts an internet radio show which is aired every Tuesday at 21:30. After a few months of inactivity Kaya announced the release of his second major single Last Snow which was released on 24th December. Overall the single was his most experimental, Last Snow consisting of the classical melancholy of Silvery Dark infused with Jazz elements. In 2009 Kaya released ボンジュール！シャンソン (also known as Bonjour Chanson! Volume 1) on February 18th which featured 5 covers of famous chansons such as "La vie en Rose" and "Padam, Padam" by Edith Piaf. According to a CDJapan interview Kaya wished to popularize chanson and show that it can be beautiful and upbeat. Kaya also stated he planned to resume the neo-decadence/trance style throughout the year and also that he was interested in doing another cover album. Kaya celebrated his 1st year anniversary as a major-label artist with a special live called "Rose Kingdom" on April 22nd which included a new song of the same name. Kaya is releasing his new single "Ophelia" on July 22nd and this will be the first of works in the past year to return to his original trance style. Lineup * Kaya - Vocals → Meties → ISOLA → Schwarz Stein → another cell → Kaya Project members * YUI - dancer (2006 - present) * 良心 (Ryoushin) - dancer (2006 - present) * HIRO - dancer (2008 - present) * KITTY - dancer (2008 - present) * AYANO - dancer (2008 - present) * Veronica - drag queen (2008 - present) * Lil' Grand Bitch - drag queen (2008 - present) Former project members * OCHI - dancer (2006 - 2009) * mint - drag queen (2007) * Silver '- drag queen (2007) * '''Gally '- drag queen (2007) * 'Amanda '- drag queen (2007) * '''Scarlet - drag queen (2006 - 2007) * 松阪牛子 - drag queen (2006 - 2007) Other guests * Kazuno, Tohru (ex Moi dix Mois) - guests at Kaya's debut concert Kaleidoscope (2006.06.23) * Loki (Sugar) - guest vocals during the summer tour 2007 with Sugar * SIZNA (Sugar) - guest guitar at the major debut oneman サロン・ド・ショコラ (Salon du Chocolat 2008.4.29) Discography Albums Image:Kaya_Glitter.jpg| Glitter full-length (2006.12.26) Image:Kaya_Hyakki.jpg| 百鬼夜行 EP (2007.07.01) Image:Kaya_Bonjour.jpg| ボンジュール！シャンソン EP (2009.02.18) Singles * 2006.06.28 Kaleidoscope * 2006.09.06 Masquerade * 2007.04.04 桜花繚乱 * 2007.10.31 Carmilla * 2008.04.23 ショコラ * 2008.12.24 Last Snow * 2009.07.22 Ophelia * 2010.07.28 Awilda Singles (live-only) *2010.07.17 Sugar Rose-SWEET VER.- *2010.12.22 マダム・ローザの娼館 Compilations * 2008.07.16 GLITTER * 2009.12.27 Kaya Remix vol.1 K DVD * 2007.12.24 裏貴族 * 2008.08.20 サロン・ド・ショコラ Distributed DVD * 2009.12.27 真夏の夜の銀の夢 * 2009.12.27 真夏の夜の金の夢 External Links * Kaya Official Web Site ::: 薔薇中毒 -Rose Addict- * Kaya Official Fanclub "Addict" Category:Major Category:Solo projects Category:Universal